


please don’t take my sunshine away

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: alternate ending: instead of sealing the close gate, they are at the school and eleven is attempting to destroy the shadow monster.*spoliers for season 2*





	please don’t take my sunshine away

the ditch was deep and dark. red lightning flashed from the dark sky and will cowered more into mike. with just a quick glance up, he saw that el was now using both hands. her face looked strained and will could tell she was giving it all she had. but she couldn’t keep this up forever. the monster was barley flinching. the monster had been brought out of will but his mind was still broken. he knew it was out but his brain wouldn’t agree. but it wasn’t in his head. he could still feel the power but he couldn’t place his finger on what exacly the power was. but will could sense el’s pain, so he whimpered softly.

jonathan squeezed his shoulder as mike whispered, “it’s ok, your ok.”

“she can’t hold on much longer.” will replied to his boyfriend, “i can feel it.”

hopper whipped his head to will. fear flashed through his eyes and everyone realized how close el and hopper really were.

“i have to stop it.” will whispered again.

“no.” mike almost yelled. nancy took one of mikes hands in her own, tears shining on her face as more red lightning flashed down. el screamed louder in the distance.

“i can. i have too.” wills mom shook her head at her youngest son. 

“will we can’t lose you again.” jonathan said, joyce grabbing his shoulders.

“i can’t lose you.” will strained out before glancing over the dirt to see that one of el’s hands dropped. “el.” he whispered, stepping up.

mike pulled him down again, hands on his face. tears washed over his freckles but will just gave him a small smile.  
“i love you.”  
“i love you too.” mike looked confused, “no. no, will you are not going.”

will just gave him a kiss, soft and special, before stepping up the dirt. 

“no! no! will no!” mike screamed, threating to blow their cover.

hopper grabbed mikes arms and pulled him down. a single tear escaped down the hards mans face. steve gripped his legs, holding down a struggling mike. a crying nancy slapped a hand over mike’s screaming mouth. his voice became muffled but the tears kept coming. every person there heard, “i can’t lose him, i can’t lose him again.”

screams of “no! no! no!” continued against nancy’s hand as they rest of the party glanced over the dirt. max and lucas gripped hands while max whispered,  
“woah.”

will was walking towards where el was only a few moments before. but said girl was collapsed beside him.

“hopper?” dustin said, glancing back at the chief, “its el.”

jonathan took hoppers position as hoper kneeled next to dustin. everyone glanced up to see the crumpled heap lying next to will.

“no.” hopper whispered but he restrained himself. el is fine, he told himself, she’s ok. but watching the shadow monster grow, he couldn’t help but lose a little hope.

but will was stalking towards the shadow, eyes glaring up at it. his heart was beating out of his chest, and it took every last ounce of energy to not run. but he remembered bob. he remembered their ride in the car and his wise words about mr. baldo. so looking at the huge shadow, he said, “go away.” 

power streamed from his mind and hands. will didn’t know what was happening but all he felt was power. a deep voice rumbled in the back of his mind, saying “let go.”

from the outside, will was glaring upwards and streams of purple and yellow erupted from his fingertips and body. his arms laid out a little by his side as his hair blew backwards. “LET GO!” echoed in his mind.

the monster looked at the boy, his old host, and was surprised if it could even experience emotion. it could feel chips of it’s “skin” fly off and he finally turned his entire body to the boy.

the power was growing more, and will screamed with effort and power. the monster leaned almost backward before letting out a bellow of agony and pain. 

mike thought that the yell was will so he strached and screamed at the people holding him to please let him go because he would never forgive himself if will was hit or hurt. 

“GO AWAY!” will screamed over the streams of electricity bubbling inside them. the monster let out a final screech before disappearing, leaving a panting, exhausted and mentally pained will. 

realizing the monster was gone, along with the demo-dogs, the party stepped out. they were dirty and exhausted but alive. they saw will slumped in his stance, el laying besides him. nancy, jonathan and steve finally let mike go so they could emerge from the ditch. mike sprinted up the pile, tears still fresh on his face. all he could think was will,will,will.

quickly, everyone was up, mike in front. they took in the dark night sky that held no monster and heard no growls of the demo-dogs. they looked past all the remants of the battle and found will once more. el still laid besides him, but will was falling. it was like slow motion for mike, he felt like he couldn’t reach his boyfriend quick enough. he couldn’t.  
will fell. he was so exhausted but he felt something below him. in him. he was only able to glance down briefly but he saw nothing. it was probably just his mind. but god he was cold. he felt so drained. 

mike only saw will. his eyes were closed. his breathing wasn’t normal. mike just sprinted, sliding next to will, taking the limp body in his arms. 

“will, will no please god no.” mile was crying even more than before. everyone crowded around the two limp body’s in the grass, el’s nose bleeding bad.

hopper grabbed her up, holding up in his arms. el snuffled than opened her eyes, finding hopper. the chief smiled and said, “you did good, kid.” el was set down before she crouched down besides dustin, max and lucas.  
“what happened?”  
“once you fell, will just came out and..did..i don’t even know.” lucas replied straching the back of his head. mike was still crying, rocking back and forth on his heals when will let out a shuddered breath and opened his eyes.

brown eyes met brown eyes and mike stared.  
“did we win?” will whispered.  
“yes baby, yes we did.” mike responded, stroking wills hair.  
will bent into mike, whispering, “i’m so cold.”  
steve stepped forward, handing mike his jacket for will. mike smiled before draping it over his boyfriend. will cuddles into will and the jacket, wheezing out a breath, and fell asleep quickly.

mike looked down at the beautiful boy laying in his arms as the sun came out. he smiled up at the shining sun and whispered, “my sunshine.” before picking will up, walking away from the destruction with his friends and family behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> god where do i even begin? i love this and i’m getting so many awesome comments and it means a lot! keep reading bc i love writing these :))


End file.
